CORE 2. directed by the MR physicist and Associate Director of the Caltech Brain Imaging Center, Dr Michael Tyszka, and co-directed by Ralph Adolphs, will provide the most substantial resources required for the four Projects in this Conte Center. It encompasses three MRI systems for structural and functional imaging of the brain in monkeys and in humans, detailed in the Resources section. It will provide all capabilities for structural, functional, and diffusion magnetic resonance imaging proposed in this Conte Center Application. There are three Aims: providing MR imaging including physical resources, assistance, and billing; providing image quality assurance (QA); providing customized software and hardware development. Aim 1 is to enable the structural and functional MRI needs of Projects 1-3, and the structural, functional and diffusion MRI needs of Project 4. It includes providing infrastructure, reserving scanners, support staff, and billing, as part of the ongoing duties of the Caltech Brain Imaging Center. Aim 2 is to assure data quality for the imaging. This Aim will integrate routine, detailed quality assurance data acquired on all three scanners using an automated centralized reporting system monitoring quality factors ranging from raw SNR to spiking artifact detection. And Aim 3 is development. State-of-the-art neuroimaging requires continual development beyond available commercial products. This includes pulse sequence programming, image reconstruction programming and coil building, as well as general development of optimized imaging protocols and interfacing with peripherals like eyetrackers and psychophysiology in the scanner. We are aided here substantially by the two consultants on this Core, Drs. Wald and Merkle.